The Contractor shall provide services to the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institutes (NHLBIs) Office of Communications in the planning, development, and implementation of a range of strategic science and health communications and media relations services and products in support of the Institutes research and education mission and to help fulfill the Institutes communication goals as described in the NHLBIs Strategic Plan, the NHLBIs Digital Strategy, and the Office of Communications Strategic Plan.